Personality Change
by Cra-Z-Praise
Summary: When a freak storm storm hits Blake Holsey and changes the personality of one person, will any thing or anyone be the same again? JV,CM,JL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Josie, wake up!"

Josie's eyes lifted slightly at the sound of Corrine trying to wake her up. "What?" She responded still half asleep.

"Come on Josie wake up. You don't want to be late to class." Corrine chimed. Josie didn't move at all. She put her pillow over her head, trying to ignore Corrine, when she heard her say, "You don't want to leave Vaughn waiting."

Josie's eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of Vaughn's name. She then quickly remembered that Vaughn and her walked to class together every morning. It had been a routine that they had started just recently, and Josie didn't want to miss it.

She didn't know what to think of her and Vaughn. She knew they weren't just friends, but then again she didn't know if he thought of them as just friends. She was forced to put this thought to the back of her head, when she heard Corrine again.

"Josie you'd better hurry." Corrine said lastly as she walked out the door. Josie heard Marshall's voice before the door closed shut.

Josie quickly got out of bed and changed her clothes. She was ready to go, when there was a knock on her door. "Hey Vaughn!" She said as she opened the door. Her face immediately lit up when she saw him.

"Hey." He said in reply. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, almost." She grabbed her books and a coat, and closed the door behind her. Vaughn politely took her books from her.

They walked down the hall of the school, slowly. Josie couldn't believe that their relationship had come that far. When she first got to Blake Holsey, she would have never thought that she would have ended up with Vaughn, of all people. They had been through so much the past couple of years that it had in some way brought them closer together and obliviously so close that they walked to class together. They were so busy talking that they didn't realize that they were going to be late for class. The bell rang before they got to the door of the Science Lab. They had been late a lot of times and Josie knew that Professor Z would be mad at them.

"Oh man we are late." Josie said, walking faster and leaving Vaughn behind. Vaughn ran behind her as they both tried to get to class.

Z had an annoyed look on his face when he saw them walk in. They could tell he was upset.

"Josie, Vaughn I'm glad you decided to be on time today." Z said sarcastically.

"Sorry." They both said, and went to their seats.

They were both glad when class was over, and they could escape Z's glares. They went on about their day without being late to any other classes.

* * *

"Vaughn?" Josie said later that afternoon as they were sitting on the bench. "What are we?" 

Vaughn who had been looking at his feet, looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we? Are we a couple, . . . or just associates." She paused and whispered. "Or just friends."

"I don't know. I mean, I think we are more than friends."

"But." Josie added knowing that there was something more he wanted to say.

"But I don't think we are ready to be a couple just yet."

"Why?" She said a little hurt. She thought about it for a while then answered her own question. "Because I still don't trust you, or know how to trust you." She thought a little then continued. "But I want to learn how to trust you Vaughn."

"I want you to trust me too, Josie."

"So, we want to trust each other, but how do we?"

Vaughn reached for her hand, and looked into her eyes. "We spend more time together and get to know each other."

"Sounds good to me." Josie said blushing while Vaughn rubbed her hand. 'So what about tomorrow after school? We could hang out in your room."

"I would, but I have practice tomorrow."

There was a short pause. Josie wondered if this was how it was going to be, him at practice or either with his father, and her with the science club.

"But I'll meet you after." He said interrupting her thought.

"Ok, great." She smiled, convincing her self that it might just work out between them.

They sat there together, holding hands.

**SDABHH**

"Lucas what's wrong?" Marshall asked taking out his books.

"That." He said pointing out the window to Josie and Vaughn.

"Oh I –"Marshall started but was cut off by Lucas.

"I just don't understand how she can trust him." Lucas started pacing their room. "I mean, just think. He comes to the science club and hears everything. He probably goes home, and tells his dad everything."

"Lucas I know what you're saying, but I don't think that Vaughn is that bad of a guy."

"So you are on his side too? Just like Josie." Lucas said, frustrated.

"Lucas I know that you still like Josie, but you have to trust her judgment. She wouldn't have fallen for someone that was bad for her. She's smarter than that."

"You're right, I know it, but I still don't like him." He said feeling a little defeated.

Marshall walked over to Lucas, and put his hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to like him just be there for Josie. You're still her friend."

"I know Marshall, thanks."

"Anything, for you Lucas." Marshall said giving Lucas a quick hug and walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Corrine." He said smiling. Him and Corrine were perfect for each other, and Lucas was happy for Marshall. "Bye."

Lucas went back to the window, and stared at Vaughn and Josie. She had her head on his shoulder. '_I want to be there for Josie, and I will, but Vaughn isn't good for her. And I'm going to find some way to prove it, to her and to everyone else._'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who is it?" Corrine said when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's me Marshall."

"Wait one second." She paused what she was doing, which was working on her extra credit project. She got up and opened the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She questioned in a polite I-need-to-finish-what-I'm-doing-way.

"Hey it's good to see you too. He walked past her, into her room. "What are you working?"

"Oh, just a project for Z. It's for extra credit."

"Oh yeah your grades are so bad that your going to need that extra credit." He jokingly said. She started to smile.

"I guess I am always working." She sighed.

"Yeah you are. I kind of miss when you scheduled our time. At least then I spent time with you." He was trying to say it sarcastly but she could tell he really meant it.

"I'm sorry." She said, walking over to where he was, and sat beside him. "I should plan more time for US. So . . . when?"

"How about now." He said pulling her closer to him and kissing her. She was surprised, but happy. Because she had been so busy lately she and Marshall hadn't had many moments like this.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She deepened the kiss trying to make up for lost time. With each moment becoming more breathtaking than the first, neither realized how much time they were taking up. They both heard a timer bell ring. **(AN: Corrine had tried to see how fast she could finish her project, but when Marshall had came in she had forgot about it.)** Marshall felt Corrine pull away, but he pulled her back.

"Marshall." She tried to say while their lips apart. "I have to get my . . ."

"Don't Corrine, don't worry about that, you can finish it later." He kissed her again.

"Marshall, I really need to finish." She pleaded with him and herself because she wanted to be with Marshall, but she didn't want to get in trouble with Z.

"Ok." He surrendered. She went straight to her work. "So what is this project on any way?"

"Weather." She was grabbing things and putting together what would be another job well done.

"Oh really, cause I heard there is going to be a big storm tomorrow." He said remembering what he had seen on the news.

"Wow I guess I did this just in time."

They looked out at the window at the sound of thunder.

Marshall looked at Corrine, "I guess so."

**

* * *

That morning the storm had gotten worse. The clouds were covering the sun, making it really dark outside. The thunder was so loud that no one could hear Professor Z in class. **

"Ok class." Z was trying to yell loud enough that everyone could hear him. "Obviously we are going through a storm right now, but I am sure that it will pass over soon. But until then I think this is a wonderful time for Corrine to demonstrate her project.

Corrine got up of her seat and grabbed a large poster board. "Ok everyone, I did my project on weather is . . .-" She stopped talking.

The lights had gone out and everyone in the room had gotten loud. "Ok everyone settle down. I'm sure the lights will be back on in a minute." Z walked over to Corrine. "I guess we'll have to do this later. You can sit down until the lights come on." She went back to her seat with Marshall.

The light stayed off for another ten minutes before they heard some one open the door. It was Principal Durst. "Everyone obviously we are having problems with our power, and since you can't have classes in the dark. All classes are dismissed for the rest of the day." She handed Z a box. "If you do not have a flashlight in your room please come and get one."

Everyone got their stuff and started to leave the class.

Josie stood up to leave when Vaughn pulled on her hand. "I guess this means I don't have practice. So do you still want to come by my room later?" Vaughn asked picking up her books for her.

"Sure. I'll be there." She said grabbing one of the flashlights and walking out with Vaughn.

**SDABHH**

"I can't believe the lights are still off." Corrine said, walking over to where Marshall was sitting.

"Well maybe they'll be able to fix it before too late. I need to do my homework." Lucas whined. They were all in Corrine and Josie's room waiting for the storm to pass.

"Well. . . I'd hate to leave all this fun." Josie said standing up off her bed. "I have somewhere to be."

"Where? With Vaughn?" Lucas sounded angry, but he was most of all jealous.

"Yes Lucas, with Vaughn. I don't know why you don't like him but I do. So stop treating him like his dad." She rolled her eyes, and put on her shoes. "Corrine can you hand me a flashlight?" Corrine tossed a flashlight to Josie. "Thanks. Bye Corrine and Marshall . . ., and Lucas." She said walking out the door.

"Bye." They all said in unison.

Josie walked carefully to Vaughn's room. Even though she had a flash light it was really dark.

"Hey what took you so long?" Vaughn asked her the moment he answered the door.

"Sorry Lucas and Marshall came over." She walked into his room, and sat down in his chair. She was surprise at clean his room was, and how much cleaner it was than hers.

"Oh Lucas came over. What did he say about me?" He said sounding upset and insecure for a moment. He knew that Lucas had liked Josie, and Lucas was jealous of him.

"Why do you think he said anything about you?" Josie argued. "I wish you both would stop acting like this."

Vaughn walked over to the window and touched it. "Josie, but he-." Just then a blue flash hit Vaughn and he collapsed to the floor.

"Vaughn!!" Josie ran over to him. "Vaughn are you ok?" The panic in her voice rose. "Vaughn?"

* * *

**Oh no . . . What's going to happen?? Will Vaughn be ok??? You have to keep reading to find out!! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've just been being lazy!! LOL But I will post Chapters up faster! Thanks for reading and please reveiw!!**


End file.
